


She hurt me but it felt like true love

by radiosatan



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love, i'm rlly sorry 4 this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosatan/pseuds/radiosatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lakewood has been through hell and back, and back to hell; so Audrey and Noah stop to relax in nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	She hurt me but it felt like true love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP laying on top of a steep grassy hill. Person A decides to have fun and push Person B so they roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom, Person B lands on top of Person A and starts to push themselves up until they notice how close the two of them are. From here Person B leans in for a kiss.
> 
> also the title is from a lana song, fuckin fite me

They did this a lot before the killings, before spring breezes and lazy Sunday afternoons were simply a thing of the past. Noah would take Audrey—or Audrey would take Noah, it didn’t seem to matter anymore—way up to the top of a grassy hill right outside Lakewood. They never did much while they were up there, just lay in the sun for hours. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t, but it was comfortable. It was calm.

Once the murders started, Audrey and Noah didn’t have time for calm, they didn’t have time to lay in the sun and talk, all they had time for now was figuring out how to stay alive. After Piper was defeated, there was finally a calm again, but it wasn’t the calm that made you want to lay in the grass. It was the eerie kind of calm like before a storm when all the animals run and the sky turns black. Audrey and Noah didn’t want this calm.

With the start of Act II in their epic, things began feeling like they were meant to again. It was a chaos that made sense to them and it was a chaos they were never going to let control them again.

“You know,” Noah started to Audrey, both laying opposite one another on Noah’s bed. “The whole world has been trying to kill us recently, don’t you think we deserve a break?”

“Well hell yeah we deserve a break, but with another killer coming after us, I don’t see that coming any time soon.” Audrey barely looked up from where her head was laying on one of Noah’s pillows.

“But what if it _can_? What if we can have a break right now laying in the warm spring air?”

Audrey did sit up at this, all the way so she could look Noah right in the face. “You’re talking about that hill, aren’t you?” Noah smiled. “What if the killer follows us there, tries to kill us or something?”

Noah frowned, but quickly sat up to meet Audrey, eyes lighting up again. “Just don’t think about the killer, Audrey. Whoever it is can’t hurt us up there.” He paused a moment, smile growing wider. “It’s _magic_ up there on that hill.”

Audrey laughed and stood up from where she sat on the bed. “You’re such a dork. Now come on,” She grabbed at Noah’s hand to yank him off the bed. “What are we waiting for?”

Noah got up off his bed and gathered his things for them to go. He smiled because it was so good to see Audrey like this, sweet, calm, the way she was before their entire world came crashing down around them. He loved this Audrey.

 

It was about a 40 minute drive out to this park where their magical hill sat. The pair prepared themselves and trekked up the steep little hill. Only semi out of breath, they laughed and lay down in the grass, looking at the other. Audrey would never tell Noah how itchy all this grass made her, because the smile Noah gave her up there could light up all of Lakewood.

Hours passed, it seemed, before either of them said anything. They had given up staring at each other long ago, settling for staring at the clouds in the sky. Eventually, it was Noah who broke their silence. He glanced over at Audrey before looking back up at the sky, beginning his thought tentatively. “This is nice.” Entirely too simple, but it would do. Audrey just nodded her head in agreement, Noah could see. “We should do something fun, though,” he started again.

Audrey brought herself up to rest on her elbows, looking over at Noah. “Yeah, like what?”

Noah shrugged his shoulders from his position on the ground, ultimately deciding to sit up. Silence falls again, allowing the two of them to think for a moment. It’s Audrey who comes up with something first, not speaking before sitting up on her knees to lean closer to Noah. His face showed his confusion quite animatedly. Audrey laughed, grabbing under his leg and his torso, and sending him rolling down their blessed hill. She followed shortly after, both tumbling and laughing all the way to the bottom. And although it was Noah who went down first, Audrey was the winner in the race to the bottom. Noah did one final tumble before landing nearly on top of Audrey. He smiled but didn’t move at first. Audrey laughed a bit at the overall silliness of them rolling down a hill and began to push herself up off the ground. She didn’t move far before Noah leaned closer, closing the distance between them with a short kiss.

Audrey let her arms bow and fell back to the ground with a sigh. “Don’t,” she whispered, not looking him in the eye. She could almost sense the hurt washing over Noah as he sat up on his knees, further increasing the distance between them. “Look, Noah,” she allowed herself to look at him now. “I know, now that ever since your deathbed confessions, I know what you feel. And I love you so damn much, Noah Foster, that my heart aches. It’s just that, I’m not sure it’s the same.” A slight pause. “Is it?”

Noah didn’t answer. He couldn’t, after that. What was she expecting him to say? _I’m sorry you’re not in love with me_ or maybe _I’m sorry_ I’m _in love with_ you? It just wasn’t realistic. It was completely silent between the two of them for a varying number of minutes that both could vouch felt like hours. The only answer Noah ever gave was, “It’s not.”

“It’s not what?” Audrey asked, finally sitting up to face Noah head on.

“The same, Audrey. It’s not the same. It’s never going to be the same and we both know it,” he was starting to get angry and that was one thing Audrey didn’t want him right now.

“I’m sorry, Noah, I truly am, but I _can’t_. I wish I loved you the same way you evidently love me, because trust me, that would make it a hell of a lot easier. But I—“

“You don’t. Yeah I get it, you don’t need to keep repeating it. Please don’t keep repeating it, actually.”

Audrey swallowed and lowered her eyes to her lap. She knew she had hurt Noah beyond words. So she didn’t speak again, just stood up and began climbing up the hill again. She was almost to the top before Noah even noticed she had gone. He looked up to see her fully prepared to roll down again. Before launching herself off again, she yelled down to Noah, “You coming or what?”

Noah jumped up off the ground, climbing up as fast as possible to meet Audrey. They both smiled at the top before starting to roll down. They tried to go holding hands, though that just turned out to be a weird mess.

It all ended okay though, as they both spent the rest of the afternoon tumbling down that hill over and over, laughing with their best friend the whole way.


End file.
